Morganthe
|-|Young Morganthe= |-|Adult Morganthe= |-|Shadow Morganthe= Summary Morganthe (Also known as the Umbra Queen or the Shadow Queen) is the main antagonist of the second arc of Wizard 101. Born in the World of Avalon she became the famed wizard Merle Ambrose's apprentice. Not content with his slow, cautious training methodology Morganthe would often delve into forbidden magic. Responsible for the transformation of King Artorious into the fearsome Pendragon; Morganthe nonetheless accompanied an unaware Merle Ambrose to Ravenwood becoming his best student. Never content Morganthe always strove for more finally culminating with an experiment into astral magic that almost destroyed Wizard City. As a result her deck and wand were confiscated and she was expelled from Ravenwood. Desperate to continue practicing magic in any way she could she eventually found her way to Khyrsalis where she was hailed by the Spider Magi as the prophesized child. There she unlocked shadow magic and after failing to learn star magic at the Radiant Alcazar invaded Celestia to attempt to learn their secrets. Her invasion failed with the destruction of Celestia and she returned to Khyrsalis eventually raising a new army. This army conquered Zafaria where she reigned until the Council of Light defeated and banished her. Thousands of years later she reappears in Celestia and finally masters the astral magics. Believing herself to be the subject of a famed prophecy, she recovers a large portion of her power from Zafaria and successfully learned the song of creation from ancient spirits of Azteca before she orchestrated it's destruction. Fully empowered with the Song of Creation she was opposed by the main character's wizard. Thanks to the main character's intervention she loses control of the Song, becomes overwhelmed and ultimately floats away into the Outer Void. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C, likely higher | Low 2-C Name: '''Morganthe '''Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Female Age: Late teenager | Early 30's Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Life Force Absorption, Summoning, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation (Responsible for the Eternal Maelstrom of the Starfall Sea), Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, can weaken healing, Statistics Amplification (Also capable of removing it from enemies) I Same as before | Reality Warping, Darkness Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Sand Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, can reduce the accurary of enemy attacks Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Pulled the stars out of the sky in outrage for not mastering Star magic) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Far more powerful than her younger self) | Universe level+ (Capable of rewriting the timeline of the entire universe) Speed: Unknown (Due to the nature of combat in the game, determining speed for its characters is virtually impossible) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Universal+ Durability: At least Large Star level | At least Large Star level, likely higher | Universe level+ Stamina: 'Extremely high (Can fight the most powerful fighters in her universe for a long period of time without tiring, can use death spells to steal the enemy's health for herself) 'Range: 'Likely Interstellar (Pulled the stars from the sky) | Likely Interstellar | Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Her staff, her spiders, deck of shadows 'Intelligence: '''Extremely intelligent; Was taught by some of the most powerful wizards in her universe, maintained several armies, conquered and governed several worlds, figured out a way to recover her deck of shadows while she was at 1/100th of her max power and barricaded off planet by her adversaries. '''Weaknesses: '''Very arrogant '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Some are listed on these pages. Key: Young Morganthe | Adult Morganthe | Shadow Morganthe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Wizard101 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Weather Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Life and Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sand Users Category:Water Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2